thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Revenge of Seven
''The Revenge of Seven is the fifth book in [[The Lorien Legacies|''The Lorien Legacies]]'' series.'' It is told from the perspectives of Ella, Number Four, and Number Six. John and the others plot to invade the Mogadorian headquarters, Ashwood Estates. Although they have trouble trusting their new Mogadorian ally, Adamus Sutekh. Meanwhile, Six's group attempts to retrieve Number Eight's body, while also trying to keep Marina's Legacy under control. Ella, stuck aboard Setrákus Ra's warship Anubis, has to watch from miles above the Earth's surface as the Garde fight for their lives against an impending invasion. It is preceded by ''The Fall of Five''.Description=The worst was supposed to be over. We were reunited after a decade apart. We were discovering the truth of our past. We were training and getting stronger every day. We were even happy... We never imagined the Mogadorians could turn one of our own against us. We were fools for trusting Five. And now Eight is lost, gone forever. I would do anything to bring him back, but that's impossible. Instead, I will do whatever it takes to destroy every last one of them. I've spent my entire life hiding from them, and they've stolen everything away from me. But that stops now. We're going to take the battle to them. We have a new ally who knows their weaknesses. And I finally have the power to fight back. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. Number Three in Kenya. And Number Eight in Florida. They killed them all. I am Number Seven. I will make them pay. |-|Setup=The planet Lorien was destroyed by the Mogadorians. An ennead of young children and their Keepers escaped. The first three of this group were killed. Number Four befriended humans. He told him about his Legacies and they aided him and Number Six. Number Seven met Number Six and Ella in Spain. Sam Goode was captured and tortured by Mogadorians. Over time, all of the Cêpans died, mostly by Mogs but on one occasion from natural causes. Six, Marina, and Ella met Number Eight in India. They met up with Four and Nine in New Mexico. Number Five eventually joined them, but revealed he was a traitor. He accidentally killed Eight. Marina developed the Major Legacy of Glacen, stabbing out Five's eye as she, Six, and Nine fled. Back in Chicago, Sam Goode, John Smith, Sarah Hart, and Malcolm Goode were attacked, but escaped. John encountered a Mogadorian with a Legacy, Adamus Sutekh. Ella was captured by the Mogs, but was not killed. |-|Plot Ella's Point of View Ella wakes up in a massive royal bedroom, and is approached by a female Mogadorian. Instead of "studying" with the Mog, Ella uses a thick copy of the Great Book as a weapon, charging it with her mysterious Legacy. She is ignored by several Mogadorians in the halls. After entering an observatory, it is revealed aboard The Anubis, the flagship of the Mogadorian Fleet. She attempts to attack Setrákus Ra, but he takes away her Legacies. Ra reveals to Ella that the Fleet is approaching Earth for the next Great Expansion, and also that he is Ella's grandfather. Ra explains to Ella that he was the tenth Loric Elder, but the title was removed. He went to Mogadore, where he genetically altered himself in order to look more like the local population. Afterward, he advanced them far past Loric civilization. Later, she is given a Loric Charm, similar to the one that binds the Nine Garde Children together. However, Ella's is bound to Setrákus Ra. Ella is then locked in a room, where she is forced to read the Great Book through a form of noise therapy. Ra reveals that he can shapeshift with the Eye of Thaloc, which will make him look more human when he addresses the world. He tells Ella that her "betrothed" is on the way. Another warship approaches, releasing the pearl-shaped ship that Ra usually flies in. But it is Number Five who deplanes the craft. He has shaved his head, is dressed in a Mogadorian uniform, and is missing an eye. He appears disheartened, which leads Ella to believe the vision she had in The Fall of Five, where Five is working for the Mogadorians. Ra is frustrated that Five has left "the body" behind. Five explains to Ella that he accidentally killed Number Eight. As punishment, Ra forces Five to fly to the top of the warship while Ella uses her Dreynen to take away his Legacies. Ella uses a telepathic link to tell Five they need to escape. The following morning, Five and Ella break free and attempt to escape through the cargo bay using the Xitharis Stone that Five stole in Arkansas. Setrákus Ra confronts them and fights Five. When Five stabs Ra in the shoulder, the injury happens to Ella instead. Five, in shock, has his head bludgeoned by Ra and is thrown out of the warship. Ra uses his Augmentations to "heal" Ella's shoulder. They land in the United Nations, where they are confronted by the Garde. Number Nine breaks Ra's Eye of Thaloc, which causes him to transform back into his monstrous form. Ella uses her Dreynen to take away Ra's Legacies, and learns that she is the only one who can hurt him. John Smith almost kills Ella by stabbing Ra in the throat, but is stopped by Five. Setrákus Ra drags Ella aboard the ship, telling her that she will die for this embarrassment. Number Four's Point of View Back on Earth, John Smith, Sarah Hart, Sam and Malcolm Goode, and Adamus Sutekh are hiding in a warehouse in Baltimore. John has healed all the liberated Chimærae, including Bernie Kosar, who barely survived the events of The Revenge of Seven. Because they have been separated from the other Garde, they are planning their next move. While the Goodes are setting up a bank of monitors, John is still distrustful of Adam. He constantly second-guesses their Mog ally, even when they plan out their next move. Adam explains that it will make more sense to attack the Mogadorian colony, Ashwood Estates, where most of the Trueborn are residing. It is also impossible to track Ella, because the Mogadorians are supposedly jamming the signal. All they know is that another one of the Garde has died. Sarah is sent to Alabama, where she can meet with Mark James, who is secretly an administrator on a blog called They Walk Among Us, under the username "JollyRoger182." After Sarah and BK go to find him, John, the Goodes, Adam, and the other Chimærae ambush Ashwood. Malcolm acts as a sniper, and Adam realizes that his father, General Andrakkus Sutekh, is still in the colony. John asks if he can kill even if it is Adam's father. They fight the Mogs, and John is forced into combat with the General. His bracelet shield is destroyed by a dark energy blast from the General's sword. When the Chimærae start attacking the colony, the General forces John into a force field so he can kill him. As John burns the General's face, he is being strangled to death. Adam takes the sword and kills his own father to save John's life. As they watch the Trueborn's artificial Augmentations disintegrate, Adam is impassive and explains that while the Beloved Leader promised immortality, it is only a temporary gift that ruins their pure genes. John tells Adam to keep the sword. Adam explains that he saw a coordinated communication system inside his house, meaning that the invasion is imminent. They go into the tunnels and search for a way to track the Garde. John and the others find them in the Everglades research station, learn that Five is working for the Mogs, and that Eight has been killed. Adam hacks a Skimmer's gun turret, killing the Mogs that threaten the Garde. The Loric climb inside, where they come into contact with John. After hearing Adam's voice, they are worried that it is a trap. John gives them information that the Mogs would not have known about, (he tells Nine about when he was almost dropped off the John Hancock Center and about when he and Marina first met) and Adam gives them instructions on how to fly a Skimmer. Number Six pilots it back. When they arrive, Nine jokes about how John sent Sarah on a "super-sexy" secret mission with her ex-boyfriend. Moments later, the FBI appears to attack Ashwood after the Chimærae give off a warning. John is about to destroy a helicopter, but finds Agent Walker is leading the assault. It is in fact not an attack, but an attempt at alliance with the Loric and the FBI. Walker decided to split away from the FBI in her own rebel faction after Agent Purdy died in The Rise of Nine. She plans on exposing MogPro, a government organization that is allowing the Mogadorians to colonize Earth in exchange for advanced weapons and medicine. They learn of the Loric Sanctuary in Calakmul, Mexico, from listening to Malcolm's brainwashed confession to Lockam Anu. They send Six, Marina, Adam, and Dust to go and activate the Sanctuary with the Phoenix Stones, which will awaken Lorien on Earth. Marina wants to bury Eight there as well. She gives Nine a pair of dark gloves from her Loric Chest, which she never figured out how to use. While they take a Skimmer to Calakmul, John, Nine, Sam, and the FBI will leave to hunt down MogPro and kill Setrákus Ra at the United Nations. Malcolm will stay behind in Ashwood with the rest of the FBI and the Chimærae. When they arrive at a hotel where Secretary of Defense Bud Sanderson, one of the many involved in MogPro, is residing, Nine claps his gloved hands together, releasing a sonic boom that gives away their position. John heals the driver of the van after he is shot in the neck, and they clear a path using Nine's Inheritances. Arriving in the penthouse, John finds that Sanderson is not as physically enhanced as expected. Instead, the Augmentations have taken a toll on him and enhanced his aging. Before he can commit suicide, John stops the bullet just as it leaves the muzzle. John heals Sanderson's infected body, using his Recupero combined with his Lumen. He then tells the two Garde that the invasion is beginning. They drive through New York, watching as the Anubis crawls across the skyline. It lands, and John proceeds to attack Setrákus Ra. He shouts, "This is for Lorien, and for Earth!" as he attempts to stab Ra in the throat. John is knocked away by Five, who tells a hostile John that any damage done to Setrákus Ra will happen to Ella. He watches as Nine and Five go spiraling into the city in an intense fight. As the pearl-shaped ascends to the Anubis, John grabs onto the staircase. Ra slashes him with his whip and tells John that he will let him live only so he can watch the world burn. John drops into the river below, he loses his satellite phone and dislocates his shoulder. Sam finds him just before the Anubis opens fire on New York. The two boys wander through New York under fire, while avoiding Skimmers, troops of soldiers, and war beasts. They have picked up group of survivors. John attempts to pull a couple from their apartment right when a Piken comes charging after them. It is pushed and impaled by a telekinetic force that did not come from John. Sam is seen with his hands toward the beast, indicating that the telekinesis came from him. Number Six's Point of View Number Six, Marina, and Number Nine are stranded in the Everglades. They walk for two days before reaching a rest-stop called Trapper's. Marina attacks a man who is hitting on her. While Nine is ordering burgers, they see on the news that the John Hancock Center has been attacked. Six punches Nine in the face when he begins to blame himself for Eight's death. Not long after, Marina kidnaps a man named Dale, who claims he knows where a Mog base is. The Garde fight a boat of Mogs on the water, which causes Dale to flee, fearing their "mutant powers." Instead of pulling him back, they decide to follow a Mogadorian warship, which has docked in a research station. When Marina and Nine argue about whether they should wipe out the facility, Six takes charge and turns them invisible, guiding them through the scores of Mogadorians. They take notice to disturbing ecological experiments, (poisoned plants, genetically augmented livestock, etc.) before discovering Eight's body inside a greenhouse-like structure. Six notes that he is being preserved by the electrodes on his head and chest. Five walks in and starts to apologize, claiming that he did not mean for anyone to get hurt, except for Nine. It is heavily implied that he knows Six was there, holding them with her Legacy of Novis. When Commander Deltoch enters, Five says that "the body" was taken, and that it is Deltoch's fault, making him a traitor. Five stabs the commander in the head, and tells the Garde, "Good luck." Nine is confused by this, fearing that Five is completely insane. While saying their goodbyes to Eight, Nine is forgiven by Marina. They sneak his body away while the warship departs. A smaller scout ship activates its turret while the Mogs are charging them. Ironically, it kills the Mogs. They step inside, and hear that the ship is being controlled by Adam, a Mogadorian. Marina and Nine get information from John to confirm that it is him, while Adam gives Six instructions on how to fly a Skimmer. She pilots it to Ashwood Estates, where they all reunite. Six kisses Sam for relief, but they are "attacked" by the FBI. Defending themselves, the Garde prepare to fight, only to realize it is Agent Walker. Walker tells them that her partner, Agent Purdy, died due to the genetic augmentations in Dulce. She is now working against the Mogadorians, and is planning to expose MogPro by arresting or assassinating anyone who was associated with the Mogs a decade before. Later that night, it is implied that Six and Sam have sex. The following morning, John decides to split everyone into groups in order to restart Lorien while at the same time expose Setrákus Ra. Six is meant to lead the team down to Calakmul, which includes Adam and Dust, much to Marina's dismay. On the tense flight down, Marina threatens to kill Adam if he betrays them like Five did. Adam counters that he killed his own father to save John, and there is no need to question his loyalty. Six apologizes that he had to do that, but Adam does not appear to care. She later jokes about if there is a radio on the Skimmer and acts grossed out when Adam suggests humming Mogadorian standards. This causes him to be reminded of someone he "used to know." They are later surrounded by a squadron of Skimmers, forcing them to land in front of the Sanctuary. Adam pretends to be in charge, but is snuffed out by Phiri Dun-Ra, the Trueborn in charge of the base. Six and Marina defend Adam by destroying the Mogadorians in the area, forcing Phiri to run. Adam wants to go after her, but Six believes she will no longer be a problem. Marina encourages Adam to attempt to step through the force field surrounding the Sanctuary, (it burns Mogadorians who attempt to enter) believing that because Adam has Number One's Legacy, that he may be granted entrance. It works, and they walk up the steps. Their pendants glow brighter. Six believes that, atop the temple, she could conjure the largest storm ever. She feels like they are home. After inserting the remaining pendants into nine keyholes, a portal opens, warping them into the true sanctuary, which is an underground chamber. Its walls display a carving of the universe. Marina points out Lorien, and Adam points out Mogadore, which is devoid of the same glow of energy as the rest of their chamber. Six claims that Earth is now their home. When Marina presses the strongly glowing display of Earth, a well made of Loralite rises from the floor. They commit the Phoenix Stones to the Earth through the well. With every "stone" added, the veins of Loralite strengthen: with Nine's soil, the chamber gains a greenhouse-like aroma; John's leaves send a soft breeze into the chamber. They drop the pendants into the well, causing the Spirit of Lorien to truly awaken. It takes Eight's body, possessing his still-lingering Loric spark, and speaking to the Garde through his body with the voice of Lorien. The Entity focuses especially on Adam for a moment, saying that he is "something different. Something new." Six tells the Entity that the Mogs are invading, and that the Elders' plan to hide the Entity here did not work, as the planet Lorien was destroyed. Six is unsatisfied with the Entity's passiveness toward the invasion, even asking it to give her enough Legacies to destroy Setrákus Ra, despite it claiming that it is of the Earth now, along with its gifts. The Entity releases Eight's body, and allows for him to live before his physical form is completely absorbed by the energy. He tells Marina that it is amazing in the Spirit of Lorien. Marina kisses him in a long embrace, which causes for his body to evaporate into the Entity. A staircase appears, leading to the surface as Marina sobs. Even Adam gets emotional from seeing Eight disintegrate. Six still doubts that they have accomplished anything, until Marina says that she saw something when she kissed Eight. She saw the spread of the Loric Entity, everywhere throughout the Earth. Marina, now hopeful, says it means they are not alone anymore. |-|Quotes & Characters A multitude of promotional quotes were released. * "The nightmare is over. When I open my eyes, there's nothing but darkness." * "I know that he won’t hurt me—not yet, at least. He’s too vain for that, wants too badly to convert another Loric to the cause." * "If Mark really had managed to acquire some crucial information on the Mogadorians, and if doing so had gotten him in some kind of trouble, then we needed to help." * "They have him," Marina hisses, pointing into the dark. "They have his body and I’m not letting them keep it." * "I imagine the future and I smile grimly. There's only one way to make it happen. It's time to fight." - Number Four * "Mogadorian progress is more important than even your own life." - Setrákus Ra * "I don't want you to think of me as your girlfriend right now. I want you to think of me as a soldier." - Sarah Hart * "Loralite runs beneath our feet even now, circulating through the earth. Like blood coursing through veins, it only needs a heartbeat to give it a purpose. All it needs is to be awoken." - Malcolm Goode * "Fear is a weapon. Close your eyes and let it flow through you... It is a hungry thing, this Legacy that lives within you, it will feed on what you fear." - Setrákus Ra * "It's war, Lady! These people need to be prepared!". - Number Nine * "You need to understand, my people feel safe here. They are used to being the hunters, not the hunted". - Adamus Sutekh * "I'm going to write the last chapter in his precious history. Right now." -Number Four * "Now, just like them, we are linked". - Setrákus Ra * "Sooner or later , I know, I'll be able to escape. Or I"ll die trying." - Ella * "The warships are coming down. They're making their move." - Sam Goode * "I know you won't believe me, but no one was supposed to be to get killed." - Number Five * "The Great Expansion has come to earth, at last. We will celebrate Mogadorian Progress Together." - Setrákus Ra * "He's calling to me. I don't know why, or how, I just know it's happening and that it's important." - Marina Characters * Number Four * Number Five * Number Six * Number Seven * Number Nine * Ella * Sam Goode * Sarah Hart * Malcolm Goode * Agent Walker * Adamus Sutekh * Chimærae, including Bernie Kosar and Dust * Setrákus Ra Category:Books Category:Main Series Category:Number Seven Category:Number Four Category:Number Six Category:Ella